Some Nights: a pack oneshot
by harper belle
Summary: With life calming down for once, Derek and the others decide its finally time to officially introduce Danny into the pack.


Life was calming down. Just as a general statement. The kanima was no longer a threat. Jackson had found his friend in Danny, and began to control his shifting, with the help of Derek. They'd led the hunters on a wild goose chase (thanks to Stiles, Lydia and Danny for coming up with that plan) halfway to Canada, and left Allison in charge of Beacon Hills with Chris. The pack and Chris Argent made a pact, both acknowledging the fact that the pack had done a lot of harm, but also a lot of good to balance it out, and that this could very possibly make them equal for his sister's hand in the massacre of Derek's entire family. After all, he had a new family now.

When Derek looked at his pack, a part of him wondered how this had ever even come to be. There he was with a kid who whined his way through his transformation, a girl with self esteem issues and a health disorder, a boy abused by his father, another with no friends, a kanima who had no idea who he was, the daughter of a hunter, a hyperactive squirt, hell on legs with flaming red hair and the sanest of the group, who unofficially tagged along all because of the kanima. Any alpha in the history of the world would look at this pack and sneer. But Derek couldn't be prouder. The whiny kid became a leader in his own right. The girl with the self esteem issues became more confident then he could ever have dreamed. The abused became strong and was slowly learning to trust again. The loner was no longer alone. The kanima had his support and somewhere to belong. The hunter became a protector. The seemingly cold blooded red head- excuse him, _strawberry blonde- _let the ice around her melt. The hyperactive spazz attack? Well, Derek had grown quite fond of him. All that was left was to make the unofficial member of the group part of the pack.

They spent as much time as they could together, Derek calling mandatory pack meetings just to have them around. The first time that Dannyofficially joined them was a means for celebration. The Hale house was in a bit of an uproar. Stiles and the girls took care of food and fixing the place up while the boys did the heavy lifting- even though Erica and Allison frequently went on about how they didn't need any help to move things, that they were fine on their own. Derek was barking orders at them, pacing around the house like he was about to as Danny to prom. Every now and then, Stiles would pull him aside and massage his shoulders, telling him it would be alright. Danny was already around enough because of Jackson, that this would just be a formality. Still, the alpha was jittery and more nervous then he ever thought he should be.

He met the tall brunette boy at the door, steering him into the den. where everyone else was sitting on one of the couches. Stiles had deemed it that. He supposed it only made sense. Wolves didn't live in living rooms. They had dens. "Listen," the alpha began, resting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "I know I can come off sort of…"

"Like a controlling dick?" Danny offered. The others held back a chuckle.

"Yes, that." He nodded, dropping his hand. "I kind of have to be though. You have to understand that. I have to be the authority figure for my pups." Danny eyed him suspiciously. "I don't even know how to word this." He mumbled, mostly to himself. He glanced to Stiles, who nodded for him to go on. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that… it means a lot that you're here. I know Jackson needs you. You're pack now, Danny." He smiled just so.

"Wasn't I already?" Derek chuckled, clapping him on the back and bringing him back toward the kitchen. The rest of them followed, flocking to the table to munch on whatever it was Stiles and the girls picked up. One by one, they came up to Danny, either clasping hands and "man hugging" or littering his face with kisses and different colors of lip gloss, and pulling him in for a real, tight hug. Stiles was the last to embrace him, pulling him in tight, with a "Welcome to the pack." While pulled him in close, Stiles snickered.

"So you never told me if I was attractive to gay guys yet." Danny just shook his head and pushed Stiles away playfully. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, I get it. Not all of us can be everyone's type. We're not all Jackson Whittemore's." Jackson tossed a cheese ball at Stiles's head as Derek's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

They went on like that for a while, eating and laughing and talking, and just being pack. But as always, someone got a little restless. Somewhere in the mass of laughing and joking, Erica had been pulled into Boyd's lap. She'd always had the highest sex drive of them all (besides Derek and Stiles when it came to each other), so it was no shock when the hand on the small of her back got her breathing to pick up, and the second he started tracing circles on the thin fabric of her tank top the scent of arousal started to come off the blond. As soon as Derek picked up on it, he shot Erica a look, who instantly lowered her head and eyes, as if to apologize. Before things got too heated, they had some explaining to do.

With a nod to the boys, Derek once again pulled Danny aside, this time with the other boys as reinforcement. They were mostly there to make sure Danny still felt comfortable. That was the main point- Danny needed to feel at home here. Danny looked confused, and Derek simply smiled, asking how he was feeling, how he liked being part of the pack. Once those were out of the way, he glanced back at Jackson for reassurance.

"Now, there's a little something you need to know about this pack. We all love each other and would do anything for each other. We just want to be able to love you just as much." The wording of what he was trying to say was sort of wrong, but he didn't care. Danny would eventually know what he meant. "Do you think you'll let us do that?"

Danny was still confused as ever, pulling his eyebrows together. "Yeah… of course." He looked over at Jackson, who was sort of grinning, but looking at him steadily. He nodded as if to say 'go on, its okay'. "Like… how, though?" With a sort of half smile, half smirk, Derek stepped forward toward him and captured his lips in a kiss. It was soft, gentle, almost questioning. He didn't want to push him too far just yet. He brought his hand up, gently resting it on his neck. Danny didn't protest at all. He kissed the alpha back fiercely, having wanted to do that since he saw him shirtless in Stiles' room. _Fuck. Stiles._ Danny pulled away from the kiss abruptly, leaving Derek (and everyone else for that matter) confused.

"But aren't you and Stiles….? Isn't he like, your mate or something?" Derek chuckled, glancing back at the hyperactive portion of the puzzle.

"You pick up on things quick, Danny. That's why I like you."

That still left him confused. "Was that, like… some sort of test? Did I fail?" All of the boys smiled reassuringly, shaking their heads and chuckling just so. Of course, it was Derek who answered.

"No, it was not a test. Yes, Stiles is my mate. But remember what I said about us all loving each other?" He looked over his shoulder at Jackson and Stiles, who (as if on cue) leaned in to each other (but not before scrunching their noses playfully) and kissed, Stiles immediately wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck, and his hands falling to the smaller boy's waist, snaking around to plant his hands firmly in the back pocket of his jeans.

_"__Oh." _Derek smiled and gave one nod. It was true. Danny caught on quick. It was Danny's turn to smile. "So… all of us? Together?" Derek nodded. He then looked back at Jackson and Stiles again, who had gotten considerably closer since his back had been turned.

"Hey, lizard boy. Get your own spazz attack. That one's mine." Jackson tore himself away from Stiles, leaving the kid breathless and mumbling. Derek shot a look back at Danny, grinning widely. "Can't help it, sometimes. You can have him for a little while, but there is one rule. At the end of the night, he's mine."

From there everything escalated. The girls joined them in the den, Lydia taking a seat on one of Danny's thighs, and Erica settling next to him. He and Lydia had always been close, ever since she was dating Jackson. The attention from Erica was kind of alarming, and she had to politely remind her that he was in fact, gay. She playfully asked where he would fall on the kinsey scale he would fall. He replied with a five. She promptly moved away, only to be replaced by Jackson. Erica was easily entertained again though. She found herself a new home in Boyd's lap again, and his hand almost instantly slid up her shirt.

Somehow, every sort of started breaking off. Lydia relocated to lay across the ottoman, and Isaac swiftly joined her, wasting no time before climbing over her and placing kisses down her neck and chest, pulling the straps of her tank top down and getting the fabric away from her skin as soon as possible. Her ginger hair fell over the back of the ottoman as she arched up against him, pressing their bodies closer. She wasted no time in prying his belt off of him and sliding the leather jacket from his shoulders, her hands diving beneath his shirt to trace over his skin.

Danny watched the two of them for a while, almost entranced. He didn't even notice the shift in weight on the couch until there was a low voice in his ear.

"Yeah, those two are pretty greedy with each other." Danny jumped slightly, looking back to see Derek there, leaning close to him. He nodded back to the couple on the ottoman, who were getting pretty steamy as Isaac worked Lydia's bra off of her slowly. Danny went back to watching them, feeling Derek sort of lean over him even more so. "I think he trusts her more than anyone else, really. He's pretty protective over her." Danny nodded slightly. Derek nodded toward the other side of the room, where Erica and Boyd had started kissing as well, Erica straddled across him. She looked incredibly tiny. Boyd was a big guy, all muscle and utter… space. His arms looked like they would swallow her. Derek chuckled in Danny's ear. "Erica's a bit of a wild child, but we still love her. On the other hand, Boyd's pretty calm. So I find that whole thing to be ironic." He then glanced to Allison and Scott with a roll of his eyes. "Well, we all know about that." Even Danny had to chuckle.

Both of their eyes set on the last couple in the room, and both of them instantly took a deep breath in. Jackson and Stiles had resumed their position from earlier, though slightly modified. Stiles was laying on top of Jackson, with the larger of the two's hands in his back pockets again. Danny could feel a jolt of arousal pump through him, and he had to bite his lip. Derek was still there, close enough that the younger of the two could hear his breathing, and almost feel how hard he was trying to keep it even. "Fascinating to watch, isn't it? They can act like they hate each other all they want, but there's no denying the chemistry there." Danny nodded, licking his lips. He kept his eyes on the two of them as Jackson's hands slid from the pockets and up Stiles's back, taking the shirt with him. Stiles sat up slightly, tugging at the hem of Jackson's shirt as well, almost impatiently. When their lips met again, it was more desperate, like this was them getting down to business.

A gasp left Danny's lips as he felt another pair against his neck, slowly leaving a trail of kisses down his skin. He grabbed on to his jeans for what seemed like dear life while Derek worked his skin. His tongue darted out to trace against the pulse point in his neck, causing Danny to gasp and his head to fall back. Hands slipped under his shirt, and he was being pressed back against the couch and willingly re-situated the way Derek wanted him. The kisses spread up his jawline and over his cheek until his lips hovered over the younger teen's.

"Welcome to the pack, Danny." He muttered one more time before their lips met again. This time, Danny had no intention of letting go. His hands slid down Derek's chest and under the simple tee shirt his alpha was wearing, exploring the taut muscles he'd been daydreaming about for weeks. They were everything he'd imagined and it forced a groan out of him. As if in response, Derek pressed closer to the other boy, though careful not to crush his hands between the two of them.

They went on like this for a while, and when they finally let go, both of them were shirtless, Derek's pants undone and his belt on the floor next to him. Still in a cloud of lust and contentment, Danny looked around and was somewhat confused. Scott and Allison were nowhere to be seen ("They have their own room at the end of the hall. Scott's a lot more modest than Allison is. So they tend to disappear.") and Erica and Boyd were still teasing each other, not entirely undressed yet. As for Lydia and Isaac, it seemed the ottoman hadn't been big enough for them, but they sounded like they were just fine on the floor behind it. Had he and Derek really been kissing that long? Wow. Danny didn't know he could get lost in kissing someone like that. He was being tugged up by the hand, being led across the room to where Jackson and Stiles were now separated. Derek pulled Jackson in for a messy, bruising kiss before letting him go with a smirk.

"I kept him warm for you." Jackson muttered and nodded to Stiles, who was down to his boxers now. Derek smirked even more, letting go of Danny and tugging at Stiles now, only looking back with a wolfish grin, saying

"You two have fun." Danny all but froze.

Sure, he'd been imagining this moment for a long time, especially recently what with being so close to Jackson and keeping him human. But now it was an actual possibility. He never wanted to cross that barrier between friend and lover. He cared way too much about Jackson to make things weird because he had a crush on him. Not that Jackson had ever let Danny's sexuality be an issue before… but that was when Danny thought Jackson was a hundred percent straight. His mind was racing as his best friend backed him against a wall, hands boxing him in on either side.

"You look nervous." Jackson mumbled, nosing at Danny's neck. He placed a few gentle kisses there, but mostly kept to nuzzling against his warm skin.

"I have a lizard thing buried in my neck. Isn't that cause for reasonable nervousness?" Jackson chuckled against his skin.

"Don't worry. You keep me human." And before anything else could be said, Jackson's lips were on his.

—

Danny woke up on the couch with Erica cuddled against one side of him and Isaac's head on his stomach, his fingers loosely laced with Jackson across the space between the love seat and the couch. He didn't quite remember when Erica joined him, but the rest of the night was as clear as a bell. The only one he was truly intimate with was Jackson, though he took his turns with Isaac and Stiles, Isaac being his last of the night before they both decided they were too tired and talked until they fell asleep.

It didn't take long for Danny to become completely acclimated with the pack. They were complete with him. Derek was proud of his pack, even if it was only half werewolf, and the other half was either human or kanima. But he was happy. They were all happy.


End file.
